Dreams
by Azakayana Yume
Summary: Re-Edit dan Re-Publish! Still Prolog! Gimanakah perjuangan SakuHinaIno yang ingin menggapai impian mereka? Dan mereka ditemani dengan BoyBand yang tengah naik daun. Dilewati dengan kisah persahabatan, kecemburuan, dan sedikit percintaan. RnR , please...?


**Hai, saya Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers. Saya memakai akun baru. Akun lama lupa kata sandi -_-**

**Fic ini sudah saya edit agar terlihat lebih panjang, tapi kalau masalah **_**typo(s) **_**atau EYD atau semacamnya, saya masih butuh bimbingan para senpai dan para author yang lain nih~**

**Saya harap, kalian semua mau membaca fic ini lagi dan memberi saran, kritik atau contrick buat saya.**

**Hmmm... dan juga buat para reviewer yang dulu sudah mereview fic saya, bahkan sampai ada yang mem-fave fic saya. Saya ucapkan Terimakasih, terutama buat kak Anna atau bisa kita sebut author Kurousa Hime. Hehehe... terimakasih yah kak sudah memberi saran yang lumayan panjang dan sangat bermanfaat buat saya. Hiks... terimakasih, kak Anna! *hugs kak Anna- dilempar***

.

.

.

**"Dreams"**

**by : Luthfiyyah Zahra**

**Inspirasi : Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama**

**Warning** **: Typo(s), Abal, GaJe, OC, OOC**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_Happy reading All..._

**Prolog**

_Kata orang impian adalah suatu keinginan kita yang terdalam..._

_Kata orang impian adalah sesuatu yang sangat diharuskan... dan_

_Kata orang impian harus digapai sebisa mungkin... _

_Tapi, bagaimana dengan nasib ke tiga gadis ini?_

_Impian mereka adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil, karena impian mereka terhambat oleh orang tua mereka sendiri. Orang tua mereka yang tidak pernah setuju akan impian mereka dan orang tua mereka yang tidak mau mengakui jati diri mereka sebagai anak kandung. Inilah cerita yang akan aku ceritakan kepada kalian tentang tiga orang gadis yang berusaha mewujudkan impian mereka._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis pertama ialah bernama **Sakura Haruno**.

Gadis berwajah manis yang sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau _fashion. _Berumur 15 tahun yang akan masuk di Konoha Gakuen. Gadis kelahiran 28 Maret ini memiliki _hobby_ ber-_shopping. _Sangat mengidolakan artis yang selalu menjadi model di majalah _favorite-_nya. Artis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka. Sakura adalah gadis yang pintar diberbagai macam mata pelajaran, kecuali dibidang olah raga. Dia sangat lemah sangat lemah dibidang olah raga. Oleh karena itu, gadis ini suka terjatuh sendiri walaupun dia sedang berpijak di tanah yang datar sekalipun.

Selain itu, dia memiliki sifat naif namun perhatian tehadap sesama. mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu menggodanya dan adik perempuan yang selalu menghiburnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura bisa menggunakan _fashion_ yang bagus itu pasti keturunan dari ibunya, Haruno Rin. Dulu Rin itu adalah seorang penata acara. Jadi, mungkin saja bukan?

Selain mempunyai ibu yang dulunya ternyata adalah seorang penata acara, Sakura juga mempunyai ayah yang sangat kelewat _overprotective _kepadanya, kita sebut saja dia Kakashi.

Kakashi adalah ayah Sakura yang memiliki sifat pelindung yang berlebihan. Saking berlebihannya, Kakashi bahkan tidak ingin Sakura terluka barang sedikitpun. Kakashi juga tidak ingin kalau ada anak laki-laki yang menyukai Sakura. Bila dia tahu ada seseorang yang menyukai anak kesayangannya itu, Kakashi pasti akan langsung memberikan _deathglare_-nya pada anak itu. Walaupun Kakashi mempunyai sifat yang sedikit berlebihan seperti itu, Sakura tetap menyayangi ayahnya. Baginya Kakahi adalah ayah terbaik dan terhebat yang dia punya. Walau nantinya Kakashi sendirilah yang akan melarangnya untuk menggapai impiannya.

_Pssst...!_ Sakura diam-diam sedang menyukai seseorang, loh...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis kedua ialah bernama **Hinata Hyuga.**

Gadis berwajah imut yang sangat jago _dance_. Berumur 15 tahun dan juga akan masuk di Konoha Gakuen. Sangat membenci artis bernama Ino Yamanaka. Karena menurutnya Ino itu cuma artis yang sok cantik dan sok hebat dibidang _music, dance_ dan _fashion_. Padalah _dance_-nya jelek, itulah pemikiran Hinata sewaktu pertama kali melihat Ino yang sedang menari sambil menyanyi di sebuah acara fashion show di televisi. Yahh... kadang juga Hinata sering mengakui kalau Ino itu memang lebih berbakat daripada dia. Apalagi kalau itu dibidang _fashion_ dan _music_. Hinata langsung kibar bendera putih pertanda damai kali. Yapp... Hinata sangat lemah dibidang _fashion_ dan _music_.

Sifat dari gadis ini adalah tegar, penuh semangat, kadang suka bersifat layaknya orang dewasa, dan kadang pula bersikap seperti anak-anak. Sangat susah dimengerti. _Pssst...!_ Hinata itu sedikit _tsundere_ terhadap perasaanya ke seseorang.

Hinata merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Yuhi. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Hyuga Sora? Satu-satunya _Prism Queen Of Konoha_ yang bisa menciptakan _Aurora Rising_ yang indah. Pergabungan antara _fashion_, _dancing_, dan _music, _maka terciptalah _Aurora Rising _yang indah.

Dari kecil Hinata tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya. Kalau malihat sih sering, yaitu di televisi. Hinata ingin menjadi _Prism Jump _dan ingin menciptakan _Aurora Rising _agar Sora mengakuinya sebagai anak. Karena itu, setiap hari Hinata selalu berlatih keras untuk membuat _Aurora Rising._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis ketiga ialah bernama **Ino Yamanaka.**

Seorang penyayi cantik papan atas yang terkenal. Berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Suna Senior High School. Karena wajahnya yang cantik dan sangat berbakat dibidang _fashion, _Gadis ini selalu menjadi model dimajalah tentang _fashion__._

Gadis kelahiran dari Paris ini mempunyai suara yang merdu dan sedikit unik, makanya dia mengadakan debut pertamanya dan langsung saja mendapat fans yang berlimpah. Oh yah, aku pula! Ino itu selain menjadi penyanyi dia itu adalah seorang _Prism Jump_, tetapi Ino belum bisa menciptakan _Aurora Rising _karena kemampuan yang Ino punyai baru _singing_ dan _fashion, _sedangkan _dance-_nya Ino belum terlalu sempurna.

Ino bekerja Konoha Studio. Studio tempat dimana Ino pertama kalinya melakukan perekaman pertamanya dan studio pertama yang menerimanya tanpa memandang umurnya dulu yang bisa dibilang sangat muda. Studio itu selain untuk perekaman lagu-lagu Ino, ternyata juga bisa buat perekaman aksi pertama kalinya Ino melakukan _jump_ yang menghasilkan _Prism Jump. _Menyukai _manager-_nya yang bernama Itachi. Entah perasaan itu kapan datangnya, tetapi yang dia tahu, dia selalu gugup bila melihat Itachi. Walau umurnya dan Itachi berbeda 10 tahun.

Mempunyai sifat angkuh dan kadang-kadang ramah. Ino selalu kesepian dan sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah punya waktu untuknya. Oleh sebab itu, dia mencari hiburan yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Tapi sejujurnya, Ino sangat ingin kalau orang tuanya itu perhatian dengannya. Oh yah! Selain itu juga, Ino sangat dekat dengan sebuah boyband yang sekarang cukup tenar loh~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno**._ The girls sparkle, brilliant stars shining in their eyes._

**Hinata Hyuga**._ The girls dance, their hearts overflowing with dreams._

**Ino Yamanaka**._The girls sing, their melodies chasing after a boundless future._

_Aiming to be the prism queen, this is a happy, lucky girl's story, with dancing, song, fashion, and a bit of love mixed in, and it starts now_

**To be Continued**

_What is it __**Prism Jump**__, __**Prism Show**__, and __**Prism Queen**__?_

_**Prism Jump**__ adalah sebuah pemandangan atau kita sebut sebagai ilusi yang akan muncul apabila kita atau seseorang yang sehabis menari suatu tarian memakai iceskatting berhasil melakukan gerakan itu dengan sempurna dan Prism Jump hanya bisa dilakukan dengan orang yang mempunyai talenta dalam dance._

_**Prism Show**__ adalah sebuah acara show yang menayangkan tentang fashion, dancing skating, and music._

_**Prism Queen**__ adalah titik puncak dimana semua para Prism Jump yang sudah bisa membuat Aurora Rising._

Oh yah!

Nih fickan terinspirasi sama anime "**Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream"** saya Cuma mau ngasih tau aja si Sakura itu jadi siapa, Hinata itu jadi siapa, dan Ino itu jadi siapa di anime aslinya. Biar siapa tau kalian pengen nonton anime aslinya :D

**Sakura Haruno** **Harune Aira**

**Hinata Hyuga** **Amamiya Rizumu**

**Ino Yamanaka** **Takamine Mion**

Kalau dianime aslinyakan lebih mencondong kekehidupannya si Rizumu padahal yang pemeran utamanya si Aira. Tapi, karena aku ini Sakura centrick jadinya aku buat pemeran utamanya semuanya :D *koplak*

Terus, nanti yang jadi boyband yang dekat dengan Ino itu...

Hahaha... kalau kalian teman aku di FB pasti tahu.

Minna...!

Bolehkah aku meminta saran, kritik, review atau flame dari kalian?

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**!**

**!**

**!**


End file.
